


sweet reunion, welcome home again

by Sumi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Humor, lonashipping, lunaredgeshipping, mahinashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: During a get together for Lillie's birthday, Gladion discovers Moon still has the same Pikachu hat he gave her nearly a decade ago.





	sweet reunion, welcome home again

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:
> 
> *This is sort of a sequel to my story I wrote last year [Home Sweet Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863960) but you don't need to read it in order to understand this one.  
> *Again, the characters are aged up here.

The moment Moon arrived at Hau'oli City she was struck by all the bright lights and sounds that accompanied the big cities like this. She grew up in mostly small towns and villages. First in Kanto and then in Iki Town after her parents divorced.

Even during her tenure as Alola League Champion, Moon remained in a relatively low populated area. The only time she saw newcomers was when the occasional trainer would come challenge Moon for the title.

Moon walked down the street until reaching the new hotel. The hotel was strategically placed just a few feet away from the mall, pokemon center, and the malasada shop. Lillie and Hau would be thrilled when they arrived tomorrow afternoon and realized how close everything was.

She took a moment to admire the view of Hau’oli City one last time before handing inside. The rooms were already booked and paid for courtesy of Gladion. Moon found the hotel to be fancier than she was used too. It must’ve been Lillie’s choice after she deployed her secret weapon; the younger sister pout coupled with puppy dog eyes. They were more powerful than any Pokemon’s special attack.

When Moon first entered the room, she was under the impression she was the first to arrive. The sound of the door to the balcony opening and closing ruined that theory. She locked eyes with Gladion’s whose cheeks were flushed a soft pink; a result of the wind gusts Moon suspected.

“Moon, when did you get in?” he asked in surprise.

She smiled. “About a half an hour ago. I took an early train because I was looking forward to seeing that cute surprised look on your face.”

At this, Gladion huffed. “You enjoy making me flustered, don’t you?” The tone sounded accustory, but the deepening flush on his cheeks told Moon everything she needed to know.

“Yes,” Moon admitted as she sat down at the edge of the bed. “I don’t mean any harm. It’s just nice to know I can break through your barriers.”

Gladion sighed, uncrossing his arms as he started to close the distance between the two of then. “Moon you always could break through with that infuriating charm and empathy you have oozing out of you.”

The words were appreciated, but unexpected. If Moon had been better prepared, she might not have blushed so hard that her face practically resembled the flame on a Charmander’s tail. 

“Who's trying to fluster who now?” It was her turn to be the accuser and for Gladion to become the accused.

He took it in stride, simply sitting beside Moon on the bed and managing to give her a small smile. “Turnabout is fair play.”

Moon laughed, the blush fading only to be replaced by the feel of butterflies in her lower stomach. It didn’t seem like it had been two months since they all gathered in Iki Town to celebrate Moon’s retirement as Champion and subsequent returning home. She and Gladion kept in contact with one another thanks to facetime and texting, but this was the second time they’d seen each other in person since then. 

The Aether Foundation and her pharmacological studies certainly kept them both busy. Gladion’s position as CEO especially played a part in this. They were set to meet two weeks ago, but a crisis involving a large nursery in Johto put a halt to that plan.

A yawn escaped Moon at the most inopportune time. She let out a huff of annoyance and reluctantly decided to obey her body’s demands; albeit reluctantly. When Lillie and Hau arrived tomorrow afternoon, Gladion and Moon wouldn’t have much time to spend together. However, Moon was still excited to spend time with Lillie who was now officially training in Alola.

Lillie’s birthday happened to fall around the time Gladion returned back from Johto. It was Moon who suggested getting together in Hau’oli. Hau gave Moon the idea of her arriving there a day earlier so she and Gladion could have ‘alooooneee time together’. He phrased it that exact way in the text message conversation they had been sharing.

“I’m thinking I should get to bed. The sooner I sleep, the earlier I'll be able to set the alarm to wake up in the morning.” Moon muttered, a heavy sigh punctuating the end of her sentence. “You look pretty tired yourself there, Gladion.”

It was Gladion's turn to yawn this time as he managed a in agreement to Moon’s statement.. “It was a very long flight. I barely managed to sleep an hour on the way back.”

Moon glanced over her shoulder at the door that led to the adjoining room. The expectation would be that her and Lillie would share that other room tomorrow while Hau and Gladion would share the one the two of them were sitting in now. Tonight, however, there were no expectations for such an arrangement.

From previous experience, Moon knew Gladion was a heavy sleeper. Also, being quiet and not a cover hog were up there, too. She saw no reason they couldn't share this room for the night.

“Gladion, why don't we sleep together tonight? It's like we haven't done by it before,” Moon suggested. “At least this time we won’t have to wonder if my mother is hovering in the doorway ready to take a picture.”

The reaction was immediate. Gladion blushed all the way to the tip of his ears. Moon tried to reach his gaze, but Gladion seemed determined to avoid it. Until she ducked her head and finally managed to catch it, that is.

He sighed. “You enjoy flustering me to the point of speechlessness.”

The blush deepened once Gladion said this, which distracted Moon from answering straight away. “Is that a question or a statement?”

“It’s a fact, Moon.”

Moon giggled, stifling a yawn in order to shift closer to Gladion and pull him into a kiss. When it broke, Moon was unable to stop herself from yawning a second time. “You know what else is a fact? My body demands sleep.”

Without so much as a warning, Moon shoved the covers down and crawled underneath them. Gladion blinked, letting out a puff of laughter at her antics. He was quick to mimic Moon’s action and lay beside her to the point where they were only separated by a few inches. 

Moon opened her mouth to say something, but she started to drift the moment her head hit the pillow. The words came out garbled and towards the end of the attempted sentence, Moon failed to even get the words out. She thought Gladion let out a sleepy chuckle as Moon drifted further and further into sleep. However, the exhaustion proved to be too strong to resist.

~*~

The sun looked to be just starting to rise when Moon first awoke the next morning. She blinked, attempting to gently rub the sleep from her eyes. Her eyelids felt less heavy and prone to drooping closed so Moon suspected sleep had been achieved that night. A glance in Gladion’s direction told Moon that he was still fast asleep. He did say he got little sleep on the plane back home so this was definitely the culprit.

Moon took a moment to watch Gladion before sliding out of bed. He lay with his face towards her, hair spread haphazardly around his face and pillow. Eventually, Moon dragged herself out of the bed and over to the window. It was easy to quietly slip onto the balcony, which provided Moon a beautiful view of Hau'oli City.

From the way the sun was sitting on the horizon, it was easy to tell the sun was still rising. Moon leaned against the balcony for a full twenty minutes, simply enjoying the sight. Normally, Moon didn’t have a chance to do things like this. Studying under the professor took precedence over enjoying the sunrise while training with her pokemon. Incineroar and Moon’s other pokemon enjoyed the down time, but there was nothing quite as satisfying as training early in the morning with nothing except the sunrays and quiet of the forest.

Moon let out a wistful sigh and returned inside the hotel room. There Moon found Gladion sitting up in bed, eyes half open as he tried to stifle a yawn.

“How can you be up and smiling at such an ungodly hour?”

A slight shrug of amusement was Moon’s only answer. She approached the bed, gently sitting next to Gladion who continued to teater between awake and asleep. “You can go back to sleep if you’d like. I’m just normally an early riser. Even as a child back in Kanto I could never seem to sleep later than seven or eight.”

“No… I’ll get up. I’d like us to spend some time together before before Hau and Lillie arrive this afternoon.”

Moon couldn’t help the smile already plastered to her face from spreading. “I guess I should drag myself into the shower then.”

She almost teased Gladion about joining her, but her own embarrassment at the thought of them in such a manner left Moon with cold feet. Instead, Moon shuffled straight into the bathroom, getting ready within a span of ten minutes. When Moon emerged she found Gladion lacing up his boots, hair thrown haphazardly into ponytail. The sleep looked to be almost completely gone from his eyes.

“Do you want to take our pokemon to the beach?” Moon suggested, rummaging through her backpack for a particular article of clothing. After a few seconds of searching, she found what she was looking for and quickly put it on. “Some of the carts open early so breakfast should be a definite possibility.”

Gladion blinked slowly, his gaze drifting to the top of her head where Moon’s old, ratty Pikachu beanie sat. He seemed to be completely unaware that Moon said anything at all.

She blinked. “Gladion, did you hear what I said?”

“Huh… what?” He asked, his eyes flickering from Moon’s face, to the hat, and back to her face. “The beach, yeah. That sounds like a good idea.”

“You're staring.”

“I don't mean to stare. I just can't believe you still have that hat…”

The hat in question was nearly a decade old. Gladion received it during some event going on at the time. He had no interest in the hat so without a word, Gladion shoved it at Moon, eyes refusing to meet her face. His face was bright red, which made Moon blush as she quietly accepted the hat. She’d wear the hat several times over the next ten years, the ratty old thing somehow managing to survive everything Moon put it through.

Moon smiled softly, a feeling of bashfulness creeping its way up her spine. “You gave it to me as a gift. Why wouldn’t I still have it?”

He sighed. “There you go trying to make me blush again.”

“Is it working?” Moon teased.

“Completely.”


End file.
